toontownfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bonkers: The Toon
The year was 2010, Bonkers was running through Toontown Central, being chased by an army of Cogs, he took out his Sonic Gag thrower. SPLAT! "Aghh!" groaned the Cogs. Bonkers got away, he hid in a unoccupied shop. Bonkers couldn't see out but the Cogs couldn't see in. "Phew, Im safe in here!" sighed a relieved Bonkers. Bonkers tried to get out, but the door was locked! He tugged and tugged and tugged with all his might but no matter how hard he pulled, he still couldn't open the door. "I guess ill be stuck in here forever......." Bonkers slugged down onto the floor, and he fell asleep. Bonkers woke up. He hoped it was a dream. But it wasn't. There was a loud thumping in his ear. It was the rain. He stood up. It shouldn't be raining. He tried the door. Still locked. " BANJO! TOMASA! JELLY! Anyone? " Bonkers shouted. Then a voice appeared. " You want to escape? Hmm.... " it said. It wasn't robotic. It wasn't a Cog. It came out. It was a toon. A group of Toons, actually. " We have been here for 5 years," one of them said. " And now you will join us." Bonkers stared in horror. Toons were smiling wickedly at him. Like they had been hypnotised to do so, the one at the front was holding handcuffs, this didn't look good for Bonkers. "What? I only wanted to get out, I don't mean you harm. Your Toons aren't you? Can't you forgive me?" "It was the same with us, but we enjoy our life better. You must join us........." said one of them. Bonkers tried to get out, but it was usless, still trapped. "You cannot escape. It is locked from the inside, only people can get in, not out." informed one of the Toons. "Who are you and why are you here?" "Im Bonkers, a Toon. I was just running from the Cogs and I came here to hide." "You........ came here? To distrub us?" "No! I just want to go! And why do you look.... emotcionless?" asked Bonkers. "We are the Tolan Toons, an evolved group of Toons, we each came here to investigate, and we found a strange type of water. We drank it and we evolved into Tolans. We like to feast on Toons, but we each discovered we cannot get out. When more Toons came, we got them to drink the water and now they are with us. They are currently resting but when they wake up they will be just like us, they will need to be cleaned of any memories too. "You can't do this!" cried Bonkers. "We can DESTROY!" chanted the group. Bonkers had an idea. He saw some water on the floor, if he could make them slip on the patch of water, he could have made them slip and they would be out cold. Suddenly, they stopped,they dropped down onto the floor and disapeared into a pile of sand. "What?!" wondered Bonkers, he crouched down onto the floor and picked up a pile of sand. It was just sand, nothing else but sand. Hmm... Bonkers saw a door infront of him, he ran towards it. Inside were two Toons, the group was right, they had captured too Toons. They looked lifeless, chained up onto the wall and tubes were coming out of their ears and noses. "Hello?" said Bonkers. "Can you hear me?" The Toons didn't react, instead they just looked down onto the floor. "Looks like they have been drained. But by who?" Bonkers kept looking at the chained up Toons. He saw the controls nerby, Bonkers threw a cream pie at them. ZZZT............!! BANG..........! CRASH! BANG!!!!!!!!!!!!! It exploded into pieces, releasing the Toons. "Uh........ what happened? I remembered coming in but then......" said one of the Toons. Then they both collapsed onto the floor. Bonkers looked down onto the floor, he didnt have the strength to carry on. He gave the Toons some water out of his last bottle of water, then he collasped onto the floor. ............................................. Bonkers woke up. He was in Flippy's office. "Bonkers? Are you ok!?!?" cried one of the Toons. "Yeah, I am fine" said Bonkers as he started to wake up. "Im glad your ok Bonkers!" smiled Flippy. "How did I get here?" asked Bonkers. "Well when you gave us water, we felt refreshed but you were tired out, so we used a Gag to make the lock sticky and it opened! We carried you to Toon Hall and told Flippy what happened." "Wow thanks so much!" smiled Bonkers. "No, we should be thanking you!" said one of the Toons. "I think you should rest till your ok!" suggested Flippy. "Yeah........." yawned Bonkers. And with that, he fell back asleep................. The End Category:Fanfictions by Man for the job Category:Fanfictions